Having a Bit Of Trust (Dick Grayson)
by redhood-for-hire
Summary: Richard John "Dick" Grayson was the type of person who wore his heart on his sleeve, he could easily trust anyone. Rosalyn Grace "Rose" Fernandez was the type of person who continuously looked over her shoulder, she trusted no one. What happens when two polar opposites become unlikely friends? (NightwingxOC)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please review! Feedback is very much appreciated! Also, I've seen a lot of hate go to OC fanfictions, so please don't hate on mine. One of my biggest ships is Nightwing/Oracle, but I thought it would be cool to make up my own character and story.**

 **(This story starts a bit before the first season of Young Justice begins)**

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **MARCH 3**

 _ **NINE MONTHS AND TWENTY-EIGHT DAYS BEFORE**_

The dynamic duo were perched on the ledge of the Wayne Tower. Their eyes grazed all over Gotham - taking in all the beauty that they were defending and all the darkness they were opposing. As they stood next to the Guardians of Gotham, a superior feeling couldn't help but be felt. They were the ones who protected Gotham. They were the duo that the citizens of a once crumbling city depended on. They drove out fear and anger and replaced it with peace and happiness. People no longer had to cower back into their homes, they could go outside and feel safe. It brought nothing but pride to them. Batman and his young sidekick, Robin. The Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. The heroes that risked their lives for the well-being of others. Not only did they serve for Gotham, they served the world. And as they stared out into the noisy city, it just reminded them of that.

The young hero had a small smirk playing on his lips as he stared at the city below. He loved the fact that criminals were terrified of his mentor and him, the powerful feeling gave him a rush he never wanted to let go. Tearing his eyes away from the city, he looked up toward the man that gave him everything. Deep inside, Robin knew that he was going to be Batman one day, and it was an honor he wanted to accept.

Information said over the radio got his attention. Interested in what he heard, he turned towards his elder. "There's a stolen car chase down 5th street."

"I heard," The voice of Batman was raspy and cold. "Let's go."

Before Robin knew it, Batman jumped off the edge. He has seen the adult do the stunt multiple times, however, he would never get used to the fear of watching him fall. The sidekick's heart would always jump at the sight of the falling man then flood with relief when the grappling hook was used. Shaking his head at his own worry, Robin's infamous chuckle left his lips. Looking at the Dark Knight ahead, he knew he had to follow in pursuit quickly.

Taking a few steps back, the boy ran two steps before leaping off the skyscraper. The air pushed on his face as he fell down hundreds of feet. Robin's raven hair was being tousled by the wind with his cape behind him was making crisp whipping noises. A rush came flooding to Robin, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He watched as he came closer and closer to the ground. When he was about halfway down the building, Robin took out his own grappling hook and shot it at the top of a building that was only about ten stories. Secured, the rope swung him up and back into the air.

* * *

 **This was just the prologue, I promise chapters will be longer!**

 **Please follow me and the story! Also, please review because feedback is very much appreciated!**

 **-coloredreign**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **MARCH 6TH**

 **NINE MONTHS AND TWENTY-FIVE DAYS BEFORE**

The ringing of a digital clock dragged the young hero out of his slumber. With a lazy hand, he sloppily attempted to silence the buzzing and had not succeeded until the fourth try. Dick was awfully tired from the previous night, he had gone out on patrol with his mentor. He had convinced Bruce to let him go out even though it was a school night. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but drastically changed when he accidentally let his guard down for five seconds. A thug he thought he had knocked out, got a few punches on Dick. It was nothing too bad, just a few bruises that could be easily hidden. Still hurt none-the-less.

It was the first day back from Spring Break and he was not excited to go back to school. Granted, he was a very intelligent student–always got A's in every single class. However that day, he just wasn't feeling it. Dick didn't know if it was the rest from studies or the aching in his sore ribs, but school seemed unappealing to say the least. He thought that he should spend a day at home to rest from the previous night, surely Bruce would understand. The teen then wrapped himself up in his comfortable–and expensive–duvet. Once wrapped up and looking similar to a burrito, Dick began drifting off to sleep.

His peace lasted for a few short moments due to Alfred barging into his room to ensure the youngest member of the house was awake. "Good morning, Master Richard."

"Morning, Alfred." The younger boy sighed, uncovering his face.

"You should begin getting ready, don't want to be late for school."

The butler approached the blinds that were directly across from Dick's bed. He opened the blinds letting the bright morning sun leak into the room and hitting the Grayson's face. Hurt from the sudden sunlight, Dick squinted his eyes and let out a groan. He was much more used to the dark. All wishes to stay at home were abandoned knowing that Bruce sent the manservant in to ensure that Dick went to school. There was no such thing as winning an argument with him.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs in ten."

Dick did as he promised; he brushed his teeth, did his hair and got dressed in his school's uniform. Tying the last knot on his shoes lace, Dick got up from his chair and left his room. The teen's light blue eyes seemed much more awake than before, a gleam was in his eye as he was excited for the day in front him. He has always been the most positive one of the three.

Wayne Manor was enormous, to say the least. The exterior looked to be a castle while the inside consisted of mahogany furniture and stairs. The first time Dick ever walked into the mansion, his jaw hit the floor. He was so used to living in small wooden train carts, that a place that looked so extravagant was captivating. There were many rooms and passageways throughout the mansion–Dick should know since he spent an entire month wandering and getting lost in the place. Several antiques were spread across the mansion, boasting about how wealthy the owner was. Even the bathrooms were luxurious, with a bust in the corner and towels made with Egyptian cotton. As the minor skipped down the grand stairs staring at the chandelier, it reminded him of all these things.

Food was already resting at the table when Dick had entered. The butler was at the sink washing the dishes that were dirtied in the process of making the meal. Dick felt his mouth water at the sight of the Belgian waffles that were topped with strawberries. To the side of the dish were silverware and a glass of orange juice. He all but ran to the table, eager to find out if the food was as delicious as it looked–albeit Dick already knew it would be. He grabbed the fork and knife, and cut a piece off the fluffy cooked batter. A moan escaped the young boy's lips as he savored the incredible taste.

"Thanks for the food, Alfred. It tastes amazing!" Dick exclaimed with a mouth full of food, small chunks threatening to spit out.

"My pleasure, Master Richard. Also, I suggest you not talk with food in your mouth. Don't want to stain your jacket with chewed waffle bits now, do you?"

 ** _§_**

As per usual, the young Grayson arrived to Gotham Academy, fifteen minutes before the first class began. The school was first built in 1897, it has been in service for over one hundred years and the architecture was the proof. The building itself was grand and definitely a jaw dropper, however, over time it seemed to not have that effect on Dick anymore. It consisted of three floors: the first had the gym, offices, and a few classrooms, the second had all core classes, and the third had all electives. If the school was silent enough, you can hear the instruments from the orchestra throughout the building.

The front entrance was filled with students conversing. Everyone seemed to have been in a group in which they seemed to be in deep conversation or laughing. Each person in a group looked similar to one another. They either wore the uniform the same way (there was a lot of ways to wear the school's uniform), had their hair styled a certain way or the way they held themselves. Dick didn't really have a group, even though many times he would hang out with the other mathletes and sometimes the Populars. He was a very social guy, so it was no mistake that he was counted as popular. The young boy always wore his heart on his sleeve.

He shuffles up the stairs and into the aging building. The lobby was full of students as well, some were walking in and out of offices, others talking. Dick walked through the corridor saying hello to some people he recognized—which was a lot—and up the stairs onto the second level. From the staircase, he walked the familiar path to his locker. Dick entered the combination to his locker and opened it to be greeted by the awful stench of the gym clothes he forgot to take home.

The Grayson instantly had his nose pinched between his forefinger and his thumb. A mixture of a gag and a groan escaped his lips and his eyes were squinted, shielding his bright blue eyes. He mentally cursed himself for not taking the clothes home like he was supposed to. The Friday afternoon before break, Clayface was terrorizing City Hall and Dick had to leave school in a hurry to help Bruce. He thought he had taken everything he needed but he obviously hadn't.

Dick thought it best to tie the bag up to try and conceal the foul odor and while he was at it, he realized how messy his locker really was. Sighing to himself, Dick decided to reorganize his locker. He began by pulling out all the stray papers and dividing them into two piles; the first was useless papers and the second was notes and such. Finding classwork that you couldn't find and had to redo was the worst feeling for Dick. He had to hold in the groan that threatened to leave his thin lips, he put so much effort for _nothing_.

Students began going to their lockers to get ready for class as well. Some watched their young pier clean his locker, however, it was always for a small amount of time. The acrobat then gathered the empty wrappers from protein bars he often eats, Bruce's orders. Dick's legal guardian was very strict when it came to Dick's health, especially with all the crime fighting he does. The fitness bar wrappers reminded him that he had training with Bruce again that night. The soreness in his body tingled at the thought.

Finally, Dick stacked all his academic books in order of period. It would be much more easier that way and he hoped he would keep his locker the way it was. But the young Grayson knew better, the current immaculate state of his locker would only last about a month if he was lucky. As he was neatly placing the still useful paperwork he has done in folders, the bell that signalled the beginning of classes rung.

"Dang it," Dick mumbled to himself.

The loud chatter in the hall began with friends who were walking with each other to their first class. The sound of metal meeting metal made it's way into the air of the hall. Dick quickly began stuffing everything he took out of his locker back in as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be late for class, he had a great reputation with his teachers and the last thing he wanted was for that to be ruined.

When Dick closed his locker and locked it, the warning bell sounded. He had one minute to throw away the papers and get to his first period that was on the other side of the school. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, he decided that he would throw away the papers on the way to his class. He gathered all the scrap papers from the floor and before he ran through the halls to his first period. Some students gave weird looks to the eighth grader, but Dick simply shrugged them off.

After the maze of hallways and a few administrators yelling at him to slow down, he finally made it to the right corridor. A relieved grin appeared on his lips, only for it to be wiped off at the sound of the late bell. Dick groaned in exasperation, he almost made it on time. The late student dragged himself to the nearest garbage bin and threw away the trash that was still in his hands.

"I was so close." Dick grumbled as he pushed all the papers into the bin.

Turning on his heels, he continued on his journey to the class he was now late for. His hands were stuffed into his pant pockets with his eyes trained on his freshly cleaned shoes. Dick's blue eyes meet his disappointed reflection. Bruce wouldn't mind that he's late to a class, but it was a personal goal for Dick himself. He was proud that he was able to juggle a four-point-oh GPA and crime fighting. His parents always valued education and Dick wished to make them proud, wherever they were. The thoughts in his head were instantly pushed away when a voice began throwing profanities in the air of the quiet hall.

Dick's stare tore away from his shined shoes, to the source of the voice. There was a girl with her combination lock in her hands. It was obvious that she came from latino or hispanic roots with her dark brown hair that ended below her shoulder blades and dark tanned skin. Her hands were noticeably shaking which Dick concluded that it was because of her evident frustration. He took the time to check her entire appearance and rather shamelessly too. She wore the school's uniform of a black skirt and blazer with the school's emblem stitched on. Her skirt was risen a bit revealing more of her legs. They weren't particularly skinny like the other girls in the school, her thighs looked full. Dick wasn't complaining about it at all.

 _She's hot_ , he thought.

It was only when she spat out profanities once more that Dick decided to stop checking her out and help her instead. He marched up to her with confidence in his stride, a grin already forming on his lips. The raven haired boy approached her, however, she only noticed him from his cough for attention. Her caramel eyes met his blue ones in alert. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, she had not noticed Dick standing right beside her.

Dick took that moment to take all her facial features in. The mystery girl had high cheekbones with a rounded jaw. Her upper lip was slightly bigger than the bottom and a semi-thick nose. The carmel brown eyes were framed by long dark eyelashes, he wouldn't doubt that it was due to mascara. She had blemishes on her forehead but the redness was hidden under a thin layer of powder. It was only when Dick finished observing her face that he noticed the surprised look it wore.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He kindly smiled.

The surprised expression she wore soon faded into a frown.

"You didn't scare me." She responded coolly.

Dick was intrigued at her attempt to seem nonchalant even though he had obviously seen her shock. His signature grin tugged at the corner of his lips in amusement. An annoyed look remained on her face as she continued to struggle with her combination. Her frustration didn't cease, especially with the presence of the unwanted visitor. With her prominent discomfort of his presence, Dick that it would be fun to tease her a bit. He had nothing better to do, he was already late for class.

The smirk remained on his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned on the locker. The Grayson's eyes remained on the girl's. He kept catching her eyes that peaked to the corner to look at him. Confusion was written all over her face and Dick read it like a book. Over time the glances became more frequent and her knew that she was going to talk to him again.

She processed his appearance from the several quick glances she tossed over to him. They were the same height from what she could tell and he had raven hair with blue eyes. A combination every girl drooled for. He had slightly tanned skin which brought out his eyes even more. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. Of course she would never tell him that. Confidence radiated off of him like waves. She's seen his kind–she knew his kind. Selfish and Cocky, a terrible mix.

After a few short moments later, she spoke: "Is there something I can help you with? If not, then can you stop looking at me? I don't know how it is in Gotham but from where I'm from, staring is not only rude but completely and utterly creepy."

"You seem to be having trouble with your lock." Dick decided to ignore the words that just left her mouth.

"Wow, really? I haven't even noticed! Thank you so much, Captain Obvious." She replied sarcastically.

"Ouch," He faked a pout. "To think I was going to actually help you."

"I don't need your help." She snapped.

Dick was taken aback, "Did your old town ever teach you something called common courtesy? Y'know, the whole 'respect others' thing? Ring a bell?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She rolled her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered.

"My lock won't work."

Dick chuckled humorlessly to himself. "And now we are back to square-one. I offered to help you."

"And I told you that I don't need your help."

She turned her body back towards her locker and began working on the difficult lock, more aggravated than before. Dick glared at her as she kept trying to open the lock. He stared down at her hands and carefully watched to find the mistake she was making. With his observant eyes he instantly spotted her mistake.

Gently, he pushed her away from her own locker with his shoulder. A protest and huff of anger came from her but he ignored her for the second time. Dick quickly and correctly entered the combination into the lock and it opened. Triumph flood through him and he tossed the girl a smug look. She just rolled her eyes back in response. He stepped out the way to let her reach her now open locker. Dick watched as she put a few of her textbooks inside her locker before closing and locking it again. Giving Dick one last dirty look, she spun on her heels and made her way down the hall.

"No 'thank you'?" He called after her.

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

"You're welcome!" He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Never asked for your help!" Were her last words before she turned the corner and out of his sight.

 _Someone definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for the long wait. School sucks. What's new?**

 **How do you like my OC? If you said you hate her, then I'm doing an amazing job.**

 **Originally, I was gonna end the chapter with them becoming friends after their little "show down" (I don't know what else to call it), then I decided it would be much more interesting (for me at least) to make them hate each other (she more than he) then become the besties they are meant to be! Gonna make you earn them.**

 **I hope you don't entirely hate the way I portrayed Dick. Many people portray him to much nicer than the way I have in this chapter. In my book he will show the traditional Dick Grayson kindness but what a lot of people seem to skip over, is that he's still a flirtatious teen. He loves bugging people because he is still a kid. Dick Grayson to me is such a complex person and I can't way to show you that if you let me. Of course he will have some of my own twists in him.**

 **Go check out my other books:**

 _ **Letting Go (Jason Todd)**_

 _ **Remember Me (Bucky Barnes) [still needs to be posted]**_

 **Review, favorite and follow both me and this story!**

 **I absolutely love reviews, so please do it!**

 _ **-Kay (coloredreign)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**GOTHAM CITY  
MARCH 6TH**  
 _ **NINE MONTHS AND TWENTY-FIVE DAYS BEFORE**_

 **ROSALYN NEVER EXPECTED FOR HER** morning at a new school to be so—eventful. It began with a late alarm and a missed school bus. That forced her to take the Gotham Metro, an old subway that shook uncontrollably and gave Rose a nervous feeling that it may derail. After an anxious ride, she made it to the school a few short moments before the first bell rung. Rosalyn ran to her locker location and attempted to open it to retrieve the books she managed to place there the first time she toured the school. Adapting to the theme of a terrible morning, the combination lock on her locker decided to be difficult. Her struggles lead to a boy with striking blue eyes and raven black hair to offer her assistance. She might have agreed if it wasn't for the fact that he had a cocky grin and she was too frustrated at the world. Trying her best to actually act like she new what she was doing (it was really an attempt to feel like she actually has control in her life), she refused the help with an attitude she had earned from her hometown. Even when he opened her locker, she was too stubborn to actually say thank you.

As she entered her first class period, everyone looked over at Rose. They saw a girl with flustered cheeks, a messy uniform and slightly messy hair from running to her current class and not be anymore late than she already was. Some students began to whisper and laugh at her appearance while others just stayed quiet. Rose's eyes trailed over the student body, they all looked so perfect and in order—a great contrast to her. Rose was never one to actually care what others thought and this time was no different. With her head held high, she gave the teacher a half-hearted apology and quickly looked for a seat.

"You must be Miss Fernandez, correct?" Rose froze in her spot knowing she had to actually acknowledge her now.

"Yep, that's me, Miss…"

The teacher looked at her with a look Rose could only identify as disgust. "Doctor Peters."

"Right, sorry." Blood rushed to Rose's cheeks in embarrassment.

"Take a seat." She commanded.

The teenager did as she was told, she turned on her heels and headed towards an empty desk behind a brunette girl and a blond boy. Doctor Peters continued on with her lesson and got herself as comfortable as possible. In the corners of her eyes, Rose could see her new classmates looking at her. The embarrassment she once felt was starting to replace with the annoyance she had before. Didn't they have a rude teacher to pay attention to? Geez. You would have thought that they've never seen a new student before. In Rose's old school, students came and left everyday.

Instead of paying attention to the students around her, she tried to focus on the board. Rose's attempts at actually trying to learn something was proven fruitless when she instantly zoned out and got lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't care less about the "new" parts of speech that was being teached even though she has already went over the same exact material several times for the past school years. All she could focus on was the way Doctor Peters had her nose in the air as she spoke and the mole under the angle of her mouth. Her voice was nasally and she dressed like she was going to funeral. Rose wasn't aware that with every detail she found to dislike, her lips would turn more and more into a distasteful frown.

A tapping on her shoulder brought Rose out of her thoughts and into the real world. She slowly turned around her seat to face the person behind her. The boy with hair as gold as corn, his pearly whites on full display—the sight of them was almost blinding. Even though the boy was attractive (like most boys in the school she came to notice), Rose was a bit alarmed at the fact that someone's lips can actually spread that far apart. Freaked out, she hesitantly turned back forward and hoped he got the memo. Of course, he didn't. Rose began to wonder what was in the water the citizens of Gotham drank. Does everyone just grin and smile to strangers while not saying anything? She wondered where the infamous Gothamites were that paid attention to their own business and didn't bother anyone else.

"Psst." He whispered to her.

She ignored him.

"Psst."

Her silence continued.

"Hey, new girl."

Nothing.

"Hey, new chick."

"What?" She sent him a small glance before face forward again. Rose and Doctor Peters obviously had a mutual disliking, so acting like a good student was her only hope of passing the rest of the year with the woman possibly going through menopause.

"The name's Austin. What's yours?" Goldilocks greeted. She decided to address him as that because of the remarkable similarities between the two: golden hair and invading other people's privacy.

"Sorry, I'm too busy paying attention to answer."

"Well, I was just asking to be nice. I already know your name is Rosalyn." He said nonchalantly.

She snapped her head to her fellow classmate, a look of horror and violation present on her face. "How did you—?"

"Chill, my dad is one of the deans here. They kinda get to know that kind of stuff and I end up finding out." He shrugged.

"And that should make me feel better because?"

"Miss Fernandez, stop distracting other students in the class and face forward." Doctor Peters all but yelled at the new student.

The teenager and adult gave each other looks of hatred before the latter turned away to continue the lesson. With a small huff, Rose turned her body back towards the front of the classroom and slumped in her chair. Of course she got in trouble and not the kid that was really the one who was distracting others. It was her first class of the day and managed to already get a teacher to hate her. If that wasn't a prediction of what her experience at the new school would be like, she didn't know what was.

Instead of listening to the lesson being spoken, Rose returned her attention to her chipped nails and continued wishing the day would end. Luckily, for the rest of the period Austin didn't continue to bother her. She concluded that he was smarter than she had originally thought. He left her alone after she obviously was annoyed at the fact he had gotten her in trouble.

 _ **§**_

Throughout the school day, Rose had managed to not piss off anymore teachers. Most of her classes were as boring as the first; the academic classes at Gotham Academy were ahead of her old school's by a longshot. When they began discussing quadratic formulas in her mathematics class, Rose was as lost as a puppy. They told her to just take notes and that they'll eventually fill her in—which they did not. In her history class they began talking about the different Chinese Dynasties while she still didn't even know what the Phoenicians did to contribute to the world. Don't even get her started on her life sciences. The only classes where she knew what she was doing was her journalism and photography class. She actually managed to impress her teachers with her skills in those fields, it was her passion after all.

The students at the school were another story. Rose discovered that Austin and her shared two more classes. He was just as dedicated to talking to her as she was in ignoring him. She was still annoyed by his presence but through many one sided conversations (on his part), she finally settled on being able to barely stand him. Closest thing she got to a friend that day, really. Everyone stayed clear of Rose since she was not only the new girl, but also had a look she wore all the time that read "Don't touch or talk to me unless you want to be punched." If she was being perfectly honest, she actually enjoyed the privacy. There were a few people that welcomed her with a small "Hello" and Rose was kind enough to greet back but that was it.

It was finally Rose's final class period; she was excited but dreaded the class at the same time. On one hand, it was the last class of the day which meant she could go home after a long day and on the other, it was a physical education class. Rose didn't hate working out per say, but she would rather sit on the couch and watch movies than run around a gym with the disgusting scent of sweat and body odor. She never got the appeal of the class. Most guys ran around playing sports and thinking they're pro's while most girls just decide to walk and be on their phones. Granted, Rose was one of those girls and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Going to the locker room and undressing in front of others was always awkward for Rose, especially in front of people she has never met before. The only insecurity she really had with herself was her body. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat. Her thighs were thicker than others and she had a bump on her lower stomach due to the food she ate but didn't work out. Rose quickly undressed and put on her athletic uniform which consisted of black basketball shorts and a gold shirt with the school's name and crest in black. She looked hideous in her loose her uniform and wished to take it off. Rose definitely needed to get out of the class. When she finished changing, she walked out of the locker room and into the gym as fast as she could.

Rose was one of the first people in the athletic area. Her eyes scanned the area before landing on one person she hadn't seen all day and hoped she would not for the rest of her life. He stood in the same uniform as Rose but unlike her, he actually managed to look good in it. She rolled her eyes at herself for the betraying thought. Rose tried her best to not look at him and ignore his existence, however, his mere presence irritated her and made her want to leave the gym at that point in time. When he had turned around, she freely glared holes into the back of his head.

"Wow, who are you killing with your eyes?" Rose jumped in fear at the voice that talked directly behind her. She spun around to see a familiar blond hair and blue eyed boy. His charming smile was on full display and his eyes twinkled at her.

"Holy shit, you scared me, Goldilocks." She panted, placing a hand on her rapidly beating heart.

"Goldilocks? My name is—"

"I know it's Austin, Goldilocks." She interrupted before continuing her glare at the boy she was previously looking at.

Austin stood behind her confused on the nickname, questioning where she possibly made up such a nickname for him. He didn't spend much time on the topic before he pushed it to the side and continued in conversation with the new girl. "So, who are you looking at?"

"If you must know," Rose sighed and then nodded towards a certain direction. "Him."

The blond followed the her eyes to a familiar boy that is known throughout the school for not only being the ward to one of the richest men in the world, but one of the smartest kids in school. The boy had managed to skip a grade and be in the same one as him and Rose. Austin also knew the boy due to his kindness to others and the fact they have known each other since he arrived in the school.

"Dick Grayson?" Austin questioned with wide-eyes.

"The abnormally short dude with black hair and blue eyes?"

"That's him," Austin nodded. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Because he's rude."

Austin's eyebrows furrowed, Dick Grayson was anything but rude. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't know how to leave me alone." She replied shortly.

Before he could respond to her, the coach called their class together for attendance. Austin was left confused in his thoughts as to why she would hate one of the nicest people he knows. He thought of the possibility that it might not have been Dick but Rose. In the very little time he got to talk to her, he made the obvious observation that she seemed like an all around grumpy person. It was refreshing to Austin knowing that she wasn't like most of the girls in Gotham Academy. Everyone seemed so fake and obsessed with their appearances to the public. A façade he didn't understand that his fellow students take years upon crafting. Austin knew that the tough-girl act was her own façade she put on display, but it was different and that interested him. Plus, he thought she was hot.

Dick who thought the same thing earlier that day, didn't even realize Rose was in the class with him. The only reason she was brought to his attention was her familiar voice when she notified the teacher she was present in the class. Now he was discreetly looking at her from the corners of his eyes. She still had the same stubborn scowl on her face that freakishly reminded him of Bruce. She was standing next to Austin who was just running his mouth while she seemed to be ignoring the words that came out of his mouth. Her arms were crossed her chest and her foot was tapping waiting for the coach to finish the attendance. Dick finally stopped looking at Rose when her eyes met his peeping ones.

The Coach blew her whistle, "Alright everyone, gather around!"

Everyone did as told and packed together to hear the coach's instructions on the day's activities. The female coach began to talk and the first observation that Rose made was that had an obnoxiously loud and nasally voice. The way should she stood had resembled a character from some Tim Burton film. "I'm gonna keep it simple for today, so we'll do a free activity day. You can either play basketball—the three hoops on the left side of the court, volleyball—the other side of the court, or just walk around the courts perimeter. Dismissed."

Determined to not do anything and just stay on her phone, she chose the option of walking. She pulled out her phone from the waistband of her athletic shorts, a slid the screen up revealing a keyboard underneath. She was about to text her father reminding him that he needed to pick her up before Austin followed her like a puppy.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could play some basketball or, uh—volleyball! Volleyball seems fun, eh?" Austin babbled.

"I'm going to walk."

"Walking sounds fun. Yeah, let's… walk." He agreed.

The tone in his voice struck a chord in Rose. She actually felt a bit guilty for him; he had sounded defeated to a certain extent. Granted, he has been trying to be as welcoming as possible but she constantly keeps shutting him down. But then again, she did just want to be left alone. And on the other hand, she can't survive school without at least one acquaintance. Sighing, she settled on giving the poor guy a break. "If you want play basketball or something, you don't have to, like, stick with me or anything." Rose offered.

A small curve began on the corner of his lips. "Nah, it's fine just sticking with ya."

"Cool." And she wanted to punch herself in the face. Was that really all she could say to him? Taking a small gulp, she continued to attempt to spark a small conversation: "So, how's the weather outside?"

Stupid, she thought.

While Rose was cursing up a storm in her head, Austin was trying to stop a smile into breaking out on his face. He bit the inside of his cheek, his lip and his tongue. "Nice, actually. It usually is rainy here in Gotham but today is surprisingly sunny."

"Yeah, I know. I used to live here a few years back." Rose admitted.

"Really? Well, you aren't that smart if your family moved back. Why did you?"

"Too many questions, Goldilocks." She warned.

"Right, right. Sorry, flower."

Rose cringed. "Yeah, let's leave the nicknames to me."

"You're right, that was pretty bad." He sheepishly smiled.

"It really wa—"

Rose was interrupted by a ball hitting the back of her head. The impact was so hard that it caused her to stumble a few steps forward almost causing her to trip. She would've used Austin for support if it wasn't for the fact that she had no idea if he would've been reliable, he didn't seem like the strongest person in the world. When she gained composure once again, her hand flew to the injured spot. She pressed on it a few times to find out the intensity of the injury. A bump had already begun to form and it made her slightly wince at every touch. Anger began to pump through her veins, but despite her instinct to explode, she took deep breaths trying to contain her anger.

She slowly turned around to see who in the gym was the owner of the runaway basketball. Rose brushed off the questions from Austin asking if she was alright, she was too focused on seeing him was at fault. Her brown eyes scanned the basketball players until they stopped at a familiar boy approaching her with apologetic eyes. Still bothered from the events earlier, she was having an even more difficult time keeping her anger bottled up when all she wanted to do was go off.

"Of course it was him." Rose whispered to herself through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to pass the ball to Jonah. I didn't mean to hit you."

With a humorless smile, she answered. "Well next time, how about you watch where you're throwing a basketball? Don't wanna hit someone in the back of the head. Right, Dick?"

"Rose, chill. Let's just continue walking." Austin offered to which Rose neglected, as per usual.

"I just apologized."

"Well, you wouldn't have to apologize if you paid attention to where you throw a damn basketball." Rose took a step forward.

"Wow, so I guess you're just an all-around grump. I thought it was just a morning thing." Dick fired back.

"Guys, how about we forget this all happened—" Austin continued to try to stop the argument from expanding. But it was proven fruitless when they continued at each other's throats. "—Or just keep ignoring me. That's cool too."

A few people have already begun to stop their physical activities to watch the dispute between their fellow classmates. No one has ever seen Dick Grayson being rude to anyone; it was a side everyone has wanted to see.

"Oh, I'm a grump? Is that what you call girls who turn down your," Rose put up both her hands to make air quotations. "'Flirtations'?"

"Flirtations? You wish."

"Let me ask you one thing; did your parents know you were going be so cocky when they named you?"

Austin's eyes widened at the comment, she was pushing boundary that shouldn't be pushed. He walks up to the fuming girls and grabs her arm, pulling them apart. "All right, I'm gonna stop you there."

He turns around quickly to mouth a 'sorry', to which the acrobat nods at, and continues his way on separating Rose from the heat. Much to her dismay, her argument was cut short just when she was racking up great insults to tell. She tried to pull her arm out of Austin's grip but soon discovered that it was going nowhere. Rose automatically took back her earlier comment on if he was actually strong enough to hold her falling figure. She then went from actions to words, telling him to release her. Austin took a page out of Rose's book and ignored all of her requests. He refused to let go until he pulled her out of the gym and into the hallway.

When he had finally released Rose, she raised her other hand to her now reddening arm. "Ow, that hurt! And why the hell did you pull me out of there?"

"Have you ever noticed that you swear a lot? Sorry, off topic." Austin shook his head to get back to what he wanted to say. "I pulled you out of there because things were escalating."

"I wouldn't say it was escalating—" Austin gave her a look. "Okay, fine. Maybe if it had gone farther, I might've punched him."

"You really need to chill, you know that? Ya get so worked up over little things."

"I don't get worked up over little things." Another look. "I don't."

"Fine, but you are defensive," Austin sighed. "Why are you so defensive?"

Rose frowned. "Too personal."

Austin raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. But I really doubt you want to go into that gym again, so does skipping sound good to you?"

"Listen, I'm usually all up for skipping, but what about Coach? I'm pretty sure she'll notice if we go missing."

"No way, she's too busy watching telenovelas* on her new iPad." Austin laughed.

"Okay, but if I agree, where to?"

Austin grinned. " _I know a great ice cream parlor_."

* * *

 ***Spanish Soap Operas (just incase you guys didn't know)**

 **This was just… Rubbish. And I apologize for it, I just tried to put a chapter out there and this filler poop is what came out. I'm so sorry! But school is just a pain and life is too. But on the bright side the next chapter for this is coming up soon too. But the downside is that is it more filler so y'all can know more about your least favorite protagonist ever.**

 **Please favorite, review and share even despite my uninspired and rough chapters like this!**

 **Did I mention that you should review? Because it really makes my day when I read them!**

 **—redhood-for-hire**


End file.
